


Rougher Loving

by floof



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Blood, Blood Play, Bruises, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, minor bdsm, minor ptsd flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bull wants it soft. Sometimes he wants it hard. Right now, he needs it rough and tinged with red. Dorian's good for it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rougher Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, this is something I started back in november when i was trying to get a hang of writing Bull, but I think it still holds up. I'm serious about those tags, but all things considered it's pretty minor bloodplay.
> 
> Enjoy your smut.

Sex with Dorian can go several ways, and the Bull's learned to appreciate all of them.

The first is desperation; fire burning beneath Bull's fingertips as Dorian climbs in his lap and kisses like he hasn't been in years. That was true the first time around, probably, but the Bull's been making sure it's not anymore. Won't be true for a long, long time if he can help it.

That way never lasts long, but there's a certain quality to it he loves. Maybe it's the power underneath him, in his lap as they kiss and rub against each other; Dorian fighting Bull's hold without ever coming up for air.

Sometimes he even wins, shoves Bull back against the bed and decides how he wants it tonight, because hey. That's hot, and Bull likes sex. 

Just because he usually likes sex his way doesn't mean the rest isn't fun as fuck. There's so much to do, so much to try, and he's good for a lot of it. Not all, but Bull doubts anyone is. 

The second way is slower, softer, Dorian's body against his own as they wake up or go to sleep. There's nothing that can't wait, nothing but the two of them as they lie together. Their legs overlap as Bull's cock slides between the cheeks of Dorian's ass, while Dorian reaches back to fondle Bull's foreskin. 

It's easy, there's no hurry as they steal kisses from each other; Bull's hand making it's way down Dorian's chest, only pausing to pinch at a nipple or stroke a particularly sensitive spot. He gets laughter for that at times, which makes it all the sweeter.

Of course, it goes faster when Bull wraps his hand around Dorian's cock and strokes him lazily. There's desperate pants in the air then, just what he wants. 

The next way isn't so easy, isn't so soft and sweet. Isn't gentle at all.

Sometimes Dorian asks for it, but this time it's Bull. He needs it, needs to know Dorian's still there, still alive.

It happens when Bull's almost looses someone he cares about. 

An arrow this close to going in Cassandra's skull, only her quick feet turning it into another scar across her face. 

Vivienne's barrier faltering, blood decorating her fine clothes like it belongs there. Her spirit blade and wits keep her going. She's ma'am, she can take care of herself. But still. 

Sera's young enough she thinks the world can't hurt her more then it already has, and she's gotten too close to the fighting instead of hanging back like she's supposed to. 

The boss, jumping into another fight unprepared. That's going to get her killed someday and there's nothing Bull will be able to do to stop it. 

His boys, coming back from a mission covered in bandages and bruises. Stitches keeps them together like always but Bull _wasn't there_ and he should've been. Maybe if he had been, he could've stopped the worst of it from happening. 

But he wasn't. He wasn't. 

Wasn't there to make a shield with his body; he's already covered with scars and better him then one of his boys.

Dorian... Just, Dorian. Bloody and broken and dying and there's nothing he can do. 

Nothing he can do, like the children who'd screamed as their homes burned around him, like his Karataam when they were surrounded by fucking Vints, two Sten going down beside him, a Tallis, one he'd liked – no, No. It's over. 

Dorian's just fine. He's not dead, that never happened. Bull's mind is just very good at playing tricks on him. 

But...

Sometimes Dorian'll get too cocky, too full of himself and then there's blood, so much blood.

“Not much blood,” says Dorian “Not much blood at all. Don't be silly, Iron Bull. I'm alright, I'm okay. Look, I'll prove it to you, put your hand here. You can feel me breathe, yes?”

It happens because Bull needs it, needs something more. He used to have the Qun to fall back on, to fix himself, or be fixed by it. But now, all he has is this.

This way is harsh at times, but Bull never starts if he's afraid of losing himself. Always stops if Dorian says katoh. He's not a monster lost to madness. Not yet. __

_“Not **ever**. You are good man, the Iron Bull. And I'm luckier then I deserve to share your bed.”_

_“Not gonna happen, Chief, ya big dummy. Shut up and spar. Yeah, yeah, no back talk, I know. Just pick up the damn sword and show me that move you were bragging about to her worship.”_

_“Oi! Shut up about all that Qun nonsense, yet one of us now. We take care of our own, not like them noble pricks. Cookie?”_

_“It is good for a warrior to have discipline. It is not good for a warrior to fear themselves. I doubt words of the Chantry would bring you comfort like they do me, but I am here for you, my friend.”_

_“Darling, stop this nonsense. Always remember you are dangerous, only a fool does not. But it's shameful to obsess over it so. I won't hear of it.”_

_“Ah, c'mon Tiny. I've seen Qunari destroy cities before, remember? That's not going to happen with you. Not unless they deserve it.”_

_“You are further from madness now than you have ever been.”_

_“A monster would kill children, not save them. I should know.”_

_“Bull... front-line bodyguard, right? The Qun's not. Not ordering you to stay anymore. So. If you wanna. If you wanna leave... I won't keep you, but. I'd really like you to stay.”_

Remembered words ground him at times like this. 

“You're sure you want to do this?” Dorian asks him, eyes worried. Bull smiles to himself, he's come so far since they've started this...whatever this is. Good for each other, huh.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Bull leans forward, hands skimming the sides of Dorian's hips. Feeling for any hurts he hasn't let be known. No blood that he can smell, and it was days ago that Dorian got hit.

He should be fine. He should be okay to do this, and Bull wants to. It worries him, thoughts of the inevitable madness circling in his head.

“Maybe, but I assure you I'm healed. Don't let her know I said this, but Vivienne is a master at the healing arts.” Dorian's lips purse together like it stings to admit it. “I'm perfectly fine. More then ready to be bruised up again.”

“Alright...” Bull bites his lip, considering. Waiting a few more days couldn't hurt, and he can get out this suffocating feeling elsewhere. Krem's due for some practice, and that'll give him an excuse to hit something.

“Bull? Please, let me do this for you.” Dorian lays back on Bull's bed, arms splayed flat out behind him. He crosses a leg over his knee and shoots him a grin. Cheeky little shit. 

“Right. Remember, I want you to say your watchword the moment it's too much.” Bull breathes in deep. “Don't be afraid to burn me if I go too far.”

“It won't come to that, but yes, yes. I'll singe your horns off if my frail little sensibilities are bothered. Now would you be a dear and fuck me as promised?”

Bull answers by way of climbing on the bed to tower over Dorian. He growls, teeth showing as he leans down to nip at his lovers neck and suck til he hears a gasp. 

Claws, digging into Dorian's skin until he can smell blood. Then digging a little harder, a little deeper; stopping as he hears a moan. Dorian runs his hands over Bull's shoulders with a happy sigh, his twitching legs moving to hook around Bull's waist. His foot lowers down to kick at Bull's ass and Bull grins.

They're good. 

A heady haze fills his vision and he considers calling a halt, but decides to go slow instead. He's not heading for a drop, and the unease has lifted. Now, Bull's just hanging on for the ride.

He rolls then, flipping them so Dorian's on top. It's safer this way, easier on his knee, and he can still turn Dorian's skin pretty colors from beneath him. Not that he'll have to do much.

Dorian's already stunningly beautiful; his hair going limp with sweat. Blood oozes down his sides sluggishly, the red contrasting on his dark skin nicely. Just needs a few bruises to go with it. 

Bull starts by bruising his lips as he tugs him down for a deep, harsh kiss. He's not gentle, teeth biting at the skin until Dorian opens his mouth. Their tongues dance for awhile until Dorian lets him win, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shivers.

Fuck yeah, that's what Bull wanted. But Dorian's going too far away from him, too deep. So Bull smacks his hand down on his ass. Then again, letting his claws drag as he pulls his hand away.

“Bull, please. Please!” Dorian rubs up against him, cock already hard and leaking. Bull grins up at him.

“You sure you deserve it, pretty boy? After the way you scared me?” Bull growls, spanks him again. And yet again, on his thighs this time, first one, followed by the next.

Dorian whimpers above him and nods, eyes shut tight. Tears pool at the corners and his kohl begins to run down his face as he takes a deep, hiccuping breath.

“Please Bull, please. I want it. I need it. Please, give it to me.” His hands find Bull's horns without Bull's say so, but a warning growl has him folding them behind his back. Dorian's so good, even like this. “Please, I never wanted to scare you. I'm yours. Oh fuck, Bull, I'm yours.”

“Convince me.” Bull gives him another spank; on the opposite cheek this time. “Ride me like you mean it and maybe I'll let you come.” He lets his hand slide down Dorian's thigh to rest on his calf, gives it a squeeze, claws pricking on Dorian's skin.

Dorian lets out a choked squeal, nods; reaches behind himself to stretch his hole. Bull sucks in a harsh breath, the heady feeling gone for a moment before he remembers Dorian had already stretched himself prior to the scene. This is all for Bull's benefit, his Kadan's only putting on a show.

And what a show it is. Dorian keeps his legs spread wide over Bull's thighs, thought they shake with the strain. His head tilts back, showing off his glorious throat. Bull keeps his eye on it as a bead of sweat trails down to land on a nipple. He reaches up to pinch it.

Dorian gasps as he fingers himself, and Bull grunts in appreciation.

That is, until Dorian does it again.

“Dorian...” Bull warns, growling low in his throat. “That's not what I asked....” 

Dorian gives him a cheeky grin, breaking the illusion a little, but he switches back to desperation within a minute. He pulls his fingers free to wipe them on the bed, stops to breathe a moment. Then he catches Bull's eye as he climbs up on his chest, wraps his arms around Bull's neck. Shudders as he lowers himself onto Bull's thick, hard cock, lips parting in awe. He doesn't break eye contact until his ass touches Bull's heavy balls.

“Fff-fuck....” Dorian moans, panting as he gets used to the feel.

“C'mon, Dorian. That all you can take?” Bull finds one of the scratches he left, and widens it with his nail until blood coats it. 

Dorian hisses at him, his entire body shaking. He doesn't deign to give Bull a reply, just lowers his hands to Bull's shoulders and begins to raise up his hips. He's slow at first, hole clenching tight around Bull's dick. 

Bull throws his head back, unmindful of his horns. The headboard's scratched to shit anyway. His cock is encased in tight, tight heat, Dorian riding him with care as he gets used to the stretch. Bull closes his eyes and _feels_.

There's blood in the air, yeah. Dorian's blood. Thick and metallic under his fingernails, going to stay that way for awhile if he has anything to say about it. Maybe he'll even get a taste before they clean up. He can feel his boy pant around him, his balls slapping against Bull's belly as Dorian begins to pick up the rhythm.

Bull grins to himself as the whimpering increases, followed by pleading, and finally out and out cursing.

“I dunno. Not sure you're sorry enough.” He opens his eye in time to get a look at Dorian's face. It's halfway between indignant and desperate, so Bull takes pity on him and squeezes his ass, helps Dorian ride his cock. He's sure to press down on the heated skin, so there's bruises upon bruises tomorrow, as well as the scratches.

He knows how much Dorian loves to feel them after, like a part of him is still in bed with Bull, even if they're hours away from each other.

“Please please please please-” Dorian begs, his fingers trembling in their grip on Bull's shoulders. He's warm and pleading and _alive_. Not dead, not bleeding out. Blood, yes, but Bull put it there and Bull is in charge.

He'll never be able to explain what it means to him, that Bull gets to see Dorian like this. That Dorian was sore but still wanted this, for him, for Bull. Sure, they like their rough play, but Dorian tends to ask for it after he's frustrated with research that goes nowhere, or the Boss leaves them behind on a mission.

This, right now? Is all for the Bull's benefit. Fuck he's so lucky.

Dorian switches to Tevene now, and Bull grins at the thrill of it all. Grins, and begins to fuck him harder, helping him out. He knows he's got a good pace going when even his birth tongue escapes Dorian, who's reduced to half babbles and cries, tears running down his cheeks.

“Good boy, Kadan. Good boy.” That makes Dorian cry harder, so Bull shushes him, leans up for a kiss. He gives in, gives Dorian what he wants; Bull's hand around his cock, slick with his own blood. 

Dorian cries out, losing his grip as Bull begins to fuck him hard, claws pinpricks against his dick and balls as he pounds into his prostate. Bull's nice on the down stroke, smooth and soft, but mean on the upstroke, clawing and squeezing.

Pretty soon Bull finds himself panting hard; he may tend to focus on his partners but fuck. He can't deny how good Dorian feels, squeezing his dick like he was born to. His balls are begin to ache, demanding to be emptied, and fuck he's not sure how much longer he can hold back.

Dorian's a keening, whining mess above him and he's never looked more gorgeous in his life. So Bull gives in, thrusts harder, and harder, his vision honing in on the mage. Bull wants to make him cum, and hard, hard enough he'll be floating for days.

Dorian seems to want the same, because his tongue lols out as he reaches up to grip at one of Bull's horn, scratching the base. 

Fuck.

Bull shivers, roaring as he cums, his world goes white and his ears ring. He doesn't stop tugging Dorian off; stroking him as he fills him with cum; until Dorian arches above him, crying out a Tevene curse.

Oooh. Must have been a good one, Bull's only heard people say that word a few times. Bull stills his hand, moves it up to Dorian's hips to steady him until he comes back to himself. 

The touch grounds himself, to. Reminds him that Dorian's real, alive, and oh fuck he feels so good. That hazy, heady feeling fills him, magnified by his orgasm. Dorian pants above him, eyes hooded but not closed.

Bull takes a moment to study him, even as far gone as he is. Dorian looks tired, yeah, but it's a good tired. Blissed out, covered in sweat, tears, and drying blood. His skin's already bruising a deep, rich yellow. Bull can't wait to see what colors it turns in the morning.

Everything's floating and he supposes there's no harm in closing his eye. He'll only rest a minute.

He comes back to himself as Dorian eases off his cock; a rush of cum spilling out of his hole to coat his thighs and Bull's balls. Bull shivers, raises his hands to stroke at Dorian's calves.

Dorian smiles back down at him.

“Back to ourselves, are we, Amatus?” The bravado in Dorian's tone is betrayed by the crack of his voice and the shaking of his thighs. Bull doesn't call him on it. 

“Mmm. Yeah. You okay, Kadan?” He really should get up and take care of Dorian. It always calms him down after a scene, helps him settle himself back in the here and now. But his legs feel like jelly, and Bull half thinks his brain has oozed out around his ears. Dorian's just that good.

His kadan appears determined to beat him to it anyway, rising from the bed with a wince. Bull feels guilty for a second before he stops to study his work. The scratches aren't that deep; a wash and some elfroot salve and he'll be fine. The bruises give him pause; decorating Dorian's ass, thighs, and hips the way they do, but Dorian tosses a proud grin over his shoulder, like he knows what Bull's thinking.

“Mmm, that was fun.” Dorian stretches, popping his back. Bull takes a moment to admire his nudity. He knows Tevinter fucks a person up, but damn. He can't hate the breeding program if it gets results like Dorian, 'cause his kadan is perfect. 

He just wishes Dorian hadn't had to suffer because of it. His kadan is so good, so good. Dorian deserved better.

At least he has Bull now, and Bull has him.

“You're rather quiet Amatus.” Dorian gathers up the bowl with water Bull had set aside for after; warms it with his magic. Once it's steaming, he dips in a rag and starts to clean himself off. 

Bull keens, causing Dorian to turn to him and smile. “I assume you want to?”

Bull nods, holding out his arms. Dorian gracefully climbs back into them. 

The next half hour is lost as Bull cleans them both up; carefully running the warm, wet rag over Dorian's skin first. Each scratch is scrubbed, not hard but enough so there's no worry of infection. Dorian hisses when it's time to clean off his dick, but kisses Bull when he frowns.

Bull gives himself a perfunctory wipe down, which Dorian scowls at before taking the rag from him and wetting it again.

“Honestly, what would you do without me?” Dorian chides, tsking as he scrubs off blood and cum before it can dry. “It's a wonder you made it this far.”

“Just luck, I guess.” Bull smiles up at him, eye closing as he lets himself relax and feel. Dorian's abandoned the rag, choosing instead to scoop water out of the bowl and pour it over him. He's no weakling; his hands used to wielding a staff, but his skin is so much softer then Bull's own.

It's nice, but soon enough it's over. Bull doesn't want him to leave just yet, so he reaches out and pulls Dorian down to his chest, settles his arms around him. Pulling him close enough that they breathe the same air.

“Oooph!” Dorian gasps “Are we having a round two? ...No offense Bull, but I don't think I can right now.”

“Nah.” Bull shrugs, rubbing his nose into Dorian's hair. “Just some cuddle time. Then I'll get out the salve and handle your cuts.”

“Pssh. They're hardly even bleeding anymore. I'll be fine.”

“Still.”

“Well, I certainly can't object to your hands being on me again. Just, not so rough this time?”

“Count on it, Kadan.”

This isn't the gentlest kind of sex he has with Dorian, no. Bull doesn't want it all the time either. But it's good, it's them. He's grounded now. Dorian's alive, breathing softly against him. Bitching about something or other.

This is good. This is great. Just him and his kadan. That's all Bull really needs. He'll be fine. 

Yeah, he'll be just fine. Dorian'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> PORN.
> 
> and another WIP gets moved out of the folder, whew.
> 
> I despise titling things in case it wasn't obvious.


End file.
